<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The characters of SINF with Internet by Ashery24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572581">The characters of SINF with Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24'>Ashery24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Other, Social Networking, The Facebook/WhatsApp AU nobody ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a lot of Fandoms with Facebook/Twitter/WhatsApp/Menssages AU and I was like...SINF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Perenelle's Facebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Several things:</p><p>-This is a fully human AU</p><p>-The twins and Billy are 16, Scatty, Aoife, Niten, Joan, Sant Germain, Shakespeare and Virginia 17. Dee, Mac, BH, Nicholas, Perenelle, Palamedes 18, Mars and Prometheus 19...I forget someone?</p><p>-Josh + the Flamels work in a bookstore.</p><p>-Bold is tagged</p><p>-Original picture: https://catorikishin.tumblr.com/post/165397479080/some-tech-confused-nicholas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Perenelle Flamel posted:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> He's trying</em>
</p><p>3 people Hahaha at this</p><p>Scatty Shadow: LoL. Where's <strong>Josh Newman</strong>?</p><p>Aoife Shadow: Why do you want Josh?</p><p>Josh Newman: To help Nicholas with the internet. And I can't, it's my day off.</p><p>Perenelle Flamel: Please, <strong>Josh Newman</strong>.</p><p>Josh Newman: Day off</p><p>Perenelle Flamel: Please, he's crying.</p><p>Josh Newman: <strong>John Dee</strong></p><p>Perenelle Flamel: JOSH!</p><p>John Dee: Hahahahahaha</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad WhatsApp [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from Josh's mobile so the "Me" is Josh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad</strong>
</p><p>John: LoL. Thanks for tag me, Josh</p><p>Me: 🙌🏻</p><p>Billy: Tag where??? Why???</p><p>Nicco: In a Perenelle post. To humiliate Nicholas. I am proud of you, Josh.</p><p>Me: 😃</p><p>Virginia: LoL. I just saw it. Nicholas can't be soooo bad with technology, can he?</p><p>Me: No, it's worse</p><p>John: It's worse</p><p>Me: High five! (Ouo)/</p><p>John: \(ouO)</p><p>Virginia: Boys e.e</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sophie's Facebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original picture: https://by-le-an.tumblr.com/post/186856566804/haha-i-hate-doing-bac</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sophie Newman posted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Vanilla ice cream! </em>
  <strong>❤🍦</strong>
</p><p>2 people love this</p><p>Scatty Shadow: I thought you didn't like vanilla ice cream</p><p>Sophie Newman: Josh convinced me to give it a try. I'm glad I did it ^U^</p><p>Josh Newman: I told you. <strong>Scatty Shadow</strong> I had to buy it with caramel shavings to convince her to try it.</p><p>Scatty Shadow: Hahahahah. I'm glad you two have a good time on your day off</p><p>Scatty Shadow: Although <strong>Perenelle Flamel</strong> wants to hang you, Josh</p><p>Sophie Newman: ...What have you done now, Josh?</p><p>Josh Newman: Nothing 😇</p><p>Perenelle Flamel: &gt;0&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad WhatsApp [2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time it's from Billy's phone. Headcanon that Billy nicknames all his contacts (Like me XD)<br/>Mac: Niccolo <br/>BH: Black Hawk <br/>Johnny Boy: Dee<br/>Sunny Boy: Josh<br/>True&amp;Dare: Virginia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad</strong>
</p>
<p>Mac: I'm going to kill your cat, Billy</p>
<p>Me: No :,c</p>
<p>BH: What has Sphinx already done?</p>
<p>Mac: He torn apart my shirt</p>
<p>Johnny Boy: Hahahahah</p>
<p>Mac: It was the one you gave me for my birthday</p>
<p>Johnny Boy: ...</p>
<p>Johnny Boy: That cat must die</p>
<p>Me: NO D:</p>
<p>Sunny Boy: That cat is from the devil</p>
<p>True&amp;Dare: Normally I would say that all animals are pure and have no sense of good and evil...but your cat IS evil, Billy</p>
<p>Me: Leave Sphinx alone :,c</p>
<p>Mac: Billy...That cat hates everyone, even you.</p>
<p>Me: :c</p>
<p>True&amp;Dare: Now that I realize it. Niccolo, how is it that the Sphinx has ripped your shirt? Are you at Billy's house? We didn't know anything (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)</p>
<p>Mac: Seen at 5:57</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always imagined that in a human AU Billy would have an evil cat by the name of Sphinx XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Billy's Facebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Picture: https://tastyredchalk.tumblr.com/post/64676868722/meh-fail-must-i-fail-so-terribly-anyway-i</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Billy McCarthy posted</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing Star Trek with cosplay included :3 ☆</em>
</p><p>5 people likes this</p><p>Virginia Dare: So this IS what you do at Billy's, <strong>Niccolo Machiavelli</strong>.</p><p>Josh Newman: What a disappointment</p><p>Virginia Dare: X2</p><p>John Dee: X3</p><p>Black Hawk: X4</p><p>Billy McCarthy: X5 :c</p><p>Niccolo Machiavelli: BILLY! DON'T encourage them! And, yeah, <strong>Virginia Dare</strong>, ONLY, we're watching Star Trek</p><p>Virginia Dare: "Only"</p><p>Josh Newman: ""Only""</p><p>John Dee: """Only""""</p><p>Niccolo Machiavelli: ...Sometimes I wonder why I consider you my friends...</p><p>Billy McCarthy: Because you love us :3</p><p>Niccolo Machiavelli: ...</p><p>Black Hawk: Now that I remember. Red shirts don't die in every episode?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>